mainframe_defendersfandomcom-20200216-history
Squad
The squad is the collection of units operated by the player. The squad has a total of four units, which can be chosen from a list of about ten. List of Squad Members There are currently eleven units to choose from. They are the Gunner, Tracker, Huntsman, Brigandine, Viper, Vindicator, Mechanic, Paladin, Vulcan, Firebrand, and Atlas. Squad Stats Each squad member has its own statistics. By default, they are the same for each squad member, but they can be upgraded by using Items or spending Matter. Hull Hull is the maximum health of a unit. When they take damage, their hull is decreased. For example, if a unit has 40/40 hull and receives 10 damage, the unit is left with 30/40 hull. When the hull reaches 0, the unit is destroyed. The maximum hull has a default of 40 and can be upgraded by 5 at a time, with a base cost of 80 matter per increase and an extra 10 matter per previous increase. Armor Armor protects against damage. It reduces the damage by the hull takes by the armor amount. For example, if a unit has 5 armor and receives 8 damage, the unit instead receives 3 damage. If the armor value is equal to or greater than the damage received, 0 damage will be dealt. If the armor value is negative, then that value will be added to any damage received. Attacks do not directly change the armor value, but they can add Status Effects that decrease armor. The armor value has a default of 0 can be upgraded by 2 at a time, with a base cost of 80 matter per increase and an extra 10 matter per previous increase. Add. Crit. Chance This statistic increases the chance of a Weapon#Critical Attack by 10%. This statistic has a default of 0% and can be upgraded by 10% at a time, with a base cost of 70 matter per increase and an extra 10 (?) matter per previous increase. AP AP stands for Action Point. Each attack with a weapon costs 1, 2, or 3 action points, depending on the weapon itself. AP has a default of 2 and can be upgraded by 1 at a time, with a base cost of 220 matter per increase and an extra 40 matter per previous increase. Max. Heat The maximum heat is how much Heat a unit can take before taking damage. Once it passes this value, the unit will start to take damage. Maximum heat has a default of 100 and can be upgraded by 10 at a time, with a base cost of 70 matter per increase and an extra 10 (?) matter per previous increase. Heat/Turn Every turn, units lose heat naturally. There is a base amount of heat lost per turn, which is also affected by what the unit did that turn, various utilities, and certain status effects. Heat/turn has a default of -10 and can be upgraded by -3 at a time, with a base cost of 90 matter per increase and an extra 10 (?) matter per previous increase. Move Range The move range is how far a unit can move in a single turn. When a unit moves, they must move to some square within range of the move range. Regardless of the distance travelled, a unit may move only once per turn. Move Range has a default of 6 and can be upgraded by 1 at a time, with a base cost of 60 matter per increase and an extra 10 (?) matter per previous increase.